the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Things That Never Happened
Things That Never Happened is a Fangan Ronpa, with choose your own adventure elements. There are seven possible endings that can be obtained, each different than the last. Summary Attending Hope’s Peak Academy is a dream come true for so many students. However, this isn’t the case for one Asuka Ishikawa, who wants absolutely nothing to do with the school. Things take a turn for the unexpected when she wakes up in a mysterious location, with fifteen strangers and the threat of death hanging overhead. Who will survive? ...It might not be as simple as you think. Prologue: Road to Despair Some people would give up everything in order for a re-do. But rewriting time isn't as easy as it seems. At first things progress as normal, but if you change even one tiny event, everything soon spirals out of control. Because of this, the universe has an infinite number of endings for your story. Every ending brings forth a new beginning, and so forth. There is an ending where you went out with that girl, one where you won the lottery, and one where you adopted a cat. But there is also an ending where you got hit by a car on the way to work, one where a fire burned down your home, and one where the person you love most betrayed you. You never know how your story is going to end. People will claim that you could rewrite history, but it's never quite that simple. You just need One Little Shove And then everything crashes down around you. - I can't believe I'm actually here… If you were lucky enough to be loitering around Hope’s Peak Academy that day, you might have caught a glimpse of her. A girl with a pixie cut and tattoos, staring up at the majestic school… Shitty fucking building. ...And scowling intensely. “Why did I do this?” she murmured to herself. Her hand went to the pocket of her vest, and found the letter. She pulled it out, and unfolded the paper. Dear Asuka Ishikawa, Congratulations! Hope's Peak Academy is proud to present you with a full scholarship to our school. Your skills are remarkable, and our scouts have decided that you belong here. As the Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist, you will attend this school full time, and live on the grounds at all times. All your needs will be provided for by… “Fucking horse shit,” Asuka muttered, folding the letter again. She hated how painfully obvious it was that her name and ‘title’ were pasted into a bland formula. Just the idea of a school just for the most talented people disgusted her. Why should something like that exist? Even if she was among them, it didn’t make sense. She looked back up at the school, eyes narrowed in thought. I could just go home… Her dad had insisted that she take the scholarship. Said it would be a chance to turn things around. Asuka really didn’t want to accept, but she figured she owed him something. With a heavy sigh, Asuka grabbed her bag, and took her first steps up the stone steps, and inside the school. It looked perfectly normal on both the inside and out, but she could tell it was hardly ordinary. No schools were this well funded. She glanced up at a large clock hanging overhead. She still had nearly two hours before the initiation ceremony. She’d arrived so early only because of her immense distrust of public transportation. Maybe I’ll just look around for a bit. Not like anyone’s going to stop me. Her boot made contact with the clean floors, when suddenly, her vision swam. Asuka struggled for balance, but everything hurt so much. Then she blacked out. - Hot sunlight beat down on her skin. Asuka awoke to a bit of grass tickling her nose. Slowly, she sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Okay… I passed out when I approached that school. Did someone find me… and lay me down in this field? She glanced around, trying to make sense of everything. That’s when she saw it. A tall building, far taller than Hope’s Peak Academy stood in front of her, at the top of a hill. But the building wasn’t the only alarming thing about the area. No, the scariest part of the situation had to be the fact that she was on a giant cliff. Asuka peered over the side, and felt her breath catch. The drop was at least a hundred feet. Fuck, fuck fuck. She sat up, and scooted away from the cliff. She looked around the area, and then suddenly frowned. There was a group of people near the bottom of the hill, and they looked rather disoriented. Asuka carefully traipsed down the hill, trying not to lose her balance. Her legs felt shaky, and she wasn't quite sure if she would be able to hold herself up for long. A girl with a large ribbon in her hair noticed her first, “A-Ah! Another...!” “That makes sixteen of us, right?” whispered a small boy with black hair. “Affirmative!” a boy with blue hair cried, giving a thumbs up, “That seems like a solid number to me!” A girl with a dark ponytail replied, “Well, we should check out that building, if that's the case. I want to know what's going on with it.” Most of the others nodded in agreement, and everyone stumbled up the hill together. Asuka followed blindly, her head starting to hurt. Perhaps it was the heat, frying her brain to a crisp. Everyone entered the large building, and Asuka relaxed, finding out it was air conditioned. A boy with purple hair said, “We should split up in groups, and look for clues. Introductions are later. For now, we need to figure out what we’re all doing here.” From what Asuka could see, it looked like they were in a hotel lobby. She didn’t bother confirming that, however, and instead, found herself lying on a long ottoman, her eyes drooping. Resting for a short time wouldn’t hurt anyone. - When Asuka awoke again, she was still in the lobby. Nobody else seemed to be around, except for a few students she could see on a balcony overlooking the lobby. Carefully, she stood up, trying not to make herself dizzy. Her head throbbed, but Asuka tried not to think about it. The lobby looked expensive, from the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, to the shiny security cameras poised all over, to the varnished wood counter on the far side of the room. Even the tiles looked fancy, and part of Asuka was afraid to walk on them. She got over her fear quickly. There were four doors on that floor that she could see, and at the back of the room, between two sets of stairs, was a boarded up elevator. Weird. “Oh, you’re awake now?” Asuka looked over to the entrance to the lobby, where a purple haired boy stood. He was wearing a thick jacket and pants, but didn’t seem to be hot, despite the warm temperature. They made eye contact for a moment, then the boy adjusted his glasses and scribbled something down on a clipboard he was carrying. “Were you waiting for me?” Asuka asked, trying not to feel creeped out. The boy replied, “No, but I have been checking back, since you passed out again after we got inside. Are you feeling better now, Ishikawa-san?” Asuka coughed, caught off guard, “How do you know who I am?” “Easy. Everyone attending Hope’s Peak Academy got a boost in online publicity,” the boy said, “It wasn’t hard to find information on you.” Asuka bit her lip, “I… see. Mind introducing yourself?” Maybe I should have looked around online a bit… “Kousuke Kotara,” he said, “I am the Super High-School Level Emergency Planner. It’s nice to meet you.” Asuka eyed him carefully. While that might have explained the outfit and accessories, something about him still seemed strange. Wait… did he say ‘Super High-School Level’? Asuka said, “Hold up. You're enrolled at Hope’s Peak?” Kousuke nodded, “In fact, all sixteen of us are.” Great. More talent hacks to deal with. Suddenly, he tutted, “And I hope that we never go through a terrible emergency, otherwise you will be the first to go.” “E-Excuse me?” Asuka crossed her arms defensively. Kousuke replied, “Can you run in those heels? You’re highly likely to twist your ankle in them. They should at least be waterproofed in the case of a flood.” Asuka said, “I think I’ll be okay… And I still need to look around this place, and meet the others. See you around.” Kousuke said, “I should come with you. This is a large establishment, and I happen to have a bit of knowledge on the other students.” Did I say- No, whatever. Maybe he’ll be quiet. Asuka turned and looked around the lobby again. There was one other person besides herself and Kousuke, a brown haired girl dressed in mostly casual clothing. Asuka approached her, with Kousuke close behind. “Hi!” she said as the two came up to her, “How are you two feeling?” Asuka raised an eyebrow, “I’m… all right. Yourself?” The girl grinned, “I’m rather well! Nice to meet you!” Asuka said, “And you are?” “Saki Yamura. I’m the Super High-School Level Confidant, and it’s my pleasure!” she responded. “You’re a what?” Asuka asked, both confused and a little bit curious. Kousuke contributed, “Yamura-san ran an advice column at her old high-school, but people began coming to her with more and more of their problems.” Saki added, “People seem to trust me. And I’m good at keeping secrets. You wanna tell me anything, Asuka-chan?” Asuka scowled, “Don't call me that.” Saki smiled, “It's all part of trust, and interpersonal relationships. If you're familiar with a person, then you can learn more about them.” With that, she fluttered her lashes a few times. Remind me to never tell her anything. “I think- Yeah, I’ll be good,” Asuka stated, taking a step away, “I really need to keep looking around, and meeting everyone else.” Saki’s grin somehow grew, “Oh, okay! I’ll see you around, then. Bye, you two!” Asuka waved, quickly spinning around and hurrying after Kousuke, who had already begun walking away. She found him climbing the staircase. Asuka quickly ran up the wooden steps to keep up with Kousuke. He didn’t speak a word, but Asuka could tell that he was thinking hard. She tried to study him out of the corner of her eye, but the trip upwards didn’t last long enough for her to make any brilliant deductions. At the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway, with many doors. In the middle of the hall, the wall opened, revealing a balcony that overlooked the lobby. There were bags in front of some of the doors, while others had nothing. Two of the doors were wide open, and voices came from inside them. The most curious thing about the hallway, however, were the nameplates on the doors. While a name was written on each door, there was also a tiny pixelated picture. That’s peculiar. Asuka walked down the hall, turning her head to read the names etched on the plates. Ayano Chiba, Arata Takishida, Hiroki Ayugai… Ah! Asuka Ishikawa. A large black suitcase was in front of her door. Asuka’s eyes lit up, “My shit!” I was wondering where it all went. She knelt down, and opened the largest pocket. Sure enough, her sketchbook and ink were safe. Asuka let out a sigh of relief. If something had happened to my sketchbook, I would have been so fucking screwed. Kousuke approached from behind her, “Put your bag in your room quickly. Come on.” “Chill,” Asuka responded, opening her door. She put her suitcase down on the bed, and took a glance around. The room was very western, from the bed to the bathroom. Her room wasn’t furnished with much - the only other notable item being a desk that had a key on top - but Asuka assumed she wouldn’t spend much time there anyways. The only thing about the room that bothered her was the overhanging security camera. She went back out, and closed the door behind her. Kousuke had his arms crossed, and an annoyed expression on his face, “Let’s get going. There’s still a lot of people you haven’t met.” Asuka rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to follow me, you know.” “It’s best that you have a guide with you. You could get lost, or pass out again-” “Don’t treat me like I’m-” Someone’s laugh echoed through the hallways, “Hey, now’s no time for a lover’s spat.” Asuka’s face flushed as she turned around, “E-Excuse me?” A boy with light brown hair was leaning up against the wall, a grin on his face, “Only joking. Name’s Arata Takishida, and I’m the Super High-School Level Screenwriter.” “Asuka Ishikawa,” she greeted, trying to cool the fire she still felt on her cheeks, “Uh, that’s Kousuke Kotara, if you haven’t already met him.” Kousuke replied, “I’ve met everyone here already. And even if I hadn’t, I know how to introduce myself.” Arata chuckled, “Cute.” Both Asuka and Kousuke glowered at him. “Sorry,” Arata said quickly, “So Kotara-kun is the Super High-School Level Emergency Planner. What about you? I'm afraid I don't recognize your name.” Kousuke replied, “Look at her. I'd say it's pretty obvious.” “Cool your jets, lover boy,” Arata muttered under his breath. Asuka resisted the urge to sock him, but only just. “Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist,” Asuka said. With a grin, she added, “I inked these on myself.” Arata fumbled in his pocket, then produced a pair of glasses. He put them on, then said, “Ah, now I see. Sorry, I usually only wear my glasses when I'm working on scripts.” Kousuke said, “Takishida-kun works on many famous television dramas, and he's even submitted scripts for some American shows. If there’s a show out there that you like, he’s probably written for it.” “The west turned me down because my English was too rusty,” Arata said, “But I was close!” Asuka nodded, trying not to let on that she rarely watched television, “That’s, er, real neat.” “Glad you think so!” he flashed a smile, “I’m gonna keep looking around, so I’ll catch you guys again whenever.” She waved to Arata, before turning and continuing down the hallway. She passed a few rooms, before coming across one that was wide open. Curiosity got the better of her, and Asuka poked her head inside. Huddled in a ball on the floor was a girl. Asuka frowned and stepped into the room, moving towards her, “Uh, hi. Are you okay?” She looked up, then held two fingers up, “Uh-huh! Name’s Masuyo Okawa, and I’m the Super High-School Level Volleyball Player.” Asuka looked Masuyo up and down. She had short, reddish brown hair, and was wearing sunglasses on her forehead for whatever reason. She was also wearing a tank top and shorts, and had no shoes on. Asuka cleared her throat, “Ah. Well, I’m Asuka Ishikawa. The, er, Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist.” “Nice to meet you, Ishikawa-chan!” Masuyo chirped. Don’t call me that. Kousuke, who had materialized behind them at some point, said, “Ah, so you’ve met. Okawa-san is a national champion in regards to volley ball. She’s travelled all over the country with her team.” “That’s... impressive?” Asuka said, unsure how big the accomplishment was. This is what I get for not giving a shit about sports, I guess. “Thanks!” Masuyo said, “If like, that’s all you wanted, could you skedaddle? I’m doing some thinking ‘bout something important. Y’know, the economy and crap.” Asuka cast a wayward glance at Kousuke, who shrugged and said, “We can move along if you’d like. There’s still places for us to be, anyways.” Masuyo smiled lazily, “Bye-bye, then!” As they exited the room, Asuka asked, “Where to next, O Great One?” “There’s nothing else on the second floor, so we have to go over the main floor, and the grounds,” Kousuke responded, walking away as though she hadn’t just insulted him. It appeared that there was a staircase on both sides of the hallway. Asuka followed him down the west one, and across the tiles again, until they reached a small wooden door. She looked over her shoulder, looking to see if she could catch sight of Saki, but there was no sign of the brunette. With nothing else to hold her back, Asuka pushed the door open. Inside, there was a gorgeous indoor garden. Flowers and bushes surrounded the circular room, and the gigantic tree in the centre nearly took Asuka’s breath away. Gorgeous purple flowers, with maple leaf esque leaves surrounded the base of the tree. What was more surprising than the tree however, was the person perched near the top. “How’d he even get up there?” Asuka wondered quietly. As if he’d heard them, the boy began climbing down the tree, moving deftly from branch to branch. He leaped to the ground, and stood in front of them with a grin, “Greetings! Uh, how goes it?” ...Hi? Asuka took a good look at the guy. His most striking feature was his blue hair, but his dark, muscular frame took a close second. She could hardly believe that he was a high-school student. He wore a short sleeved shirt with a tie, and jeans, which didn’t match at all. The guy gave her a thumbs up, “Name’s Kenta Hasekura! You can probably guess my talent, but I’m known as the Super High-School Level Tree Climber.” “That’s a talent?” Asuka blurted, before covering her mouth. Kenta grinned, “Affirmative! Don’t worry, I happen to get that quite a lot.” He’s… very easy going. “Who are you, by the by?” Kenta asked, “I introduced myself to Kotara-kun earlier, but you’re a mystery.” “Asuka Ishikawa-” Kousuke cut her off, “She’s the tattoo artist.” Asuka glared at him, “I can introduce myself, thank you very much!” “Just returning the favour,” Kousuke responded, Trying to get off the subject, Asuka said, “So… you climb trees?” Kenta nodded, “Trees are the air I breathe! You’d be surprised how many tree climbing competitions actually exist. Little did you know, you have to respect a tree to be able to climb it. If you’re rude, then-" Asuka glanced to Kousuke for help, but he was focused on rooting through his backpack for something, leaving her to listen to Kenta’s speech alone. “-above all else, people who say that their favourite tree is a maple tree are either Canadian, or really can’t even name six types off the top of their head. So… tell me your favourite kind of tree! I like the silver birch, myself." Uh. “I, um…” Asuka fumbled for something that wasn’t a maple tree, “like… willow trees? They’re aesthetically pleasing.” Kenta gave her a thumbs up, “Solid decision! They have such soft bark too, but the frame is so sturdy that they make a great climb! You should try it, if you even get the chance." Asuka nodded and snuck another glance at Kousuke, then said, “Thanks, I’ll… keep that in mind?” Fuck that. Before he could move onto another monologue, Asuka said, “We really should keep going and talk to everyone else. I’ll see you.” “I can’t wait!” Kenta said, “Farewell, Ishikawa-kun!” Asuka grabbed Kousuke’s wrist and tugged him further into the garden. Kousuke broke free of her less than iron grip, muttering something sharp to himself. Asuka shook out her hand, examining what remained of the large room. Besides what she had already taken notice of, and a few doors, there was not much. Out of curiosity, Asuka jiggled the knobs, but none of them moved. I guess they're locked. Staff restricted, maybe? …Come to think of it, where's the staff? She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the girl in front of her until she was almost on top of her. Asuka took a quick step back, “Sorry, I didn't mean-” The girl shrieked. Oh no. “I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn’t mean to get in your way!” Asuka shrugged, “No it’s not a- whatever. Who’re you?” “H-Hikari Matsumoto, and I’m the Super High-School Level Gardener,” she said quietly. Asuka nodded, “Neat. Explains the watering can.” Hikari had a silver watering can in her quivering, gloved hands. She wore a modest yellow striped dress, and a large yellow sunhat. She was probably a magnet to bees. She had thick, curly brown hair, and a light dusting of freckles over her dark skin. Hikari smiled, “I r-really like gardening! And with a-all these plants here, I can look after all of them!” Asuka said, “That's… cool. I'm Asuka Ishikawa, the Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist.” “Nice to m-meet you!” Hikari said, “I was a l-little worried when I… when I saw that you were passed out again, but it’s, uh, really g-good to see you up and about.” Asuka ran a hand through her hair, “Did… a lot of people see that?” “It w-was kind of hard to miss,” Hikari admitted. Quickly, she said, slightly louder than her prior squeaky whisper. “H-Hi, Kotara-san!” Kousuke shuffled over to where the two girls were standing, “Matsumoto-san. I see that the two of you have met, hm? Her main ‘claim to fame’ as it were, is having such a way with cultivating plants that she could help agriculturally dead areas thrive again. She’s also a main contributor to the restoration of many public gardens." Asuka blinked a few times, then shot a glance at the tiny girl. After a moment, she said, “That’s… seriously impressive.” Her eyes lit up, “A-Ah! Thank you so much!” Kousuke glanced around a few times, then said, “I think it’s time to move on. Goodbye. Matsumoto-san.” Hikari nodded, “B-Bye now!” They left the garden almost as quickly as they'd arrived. Once they were out in the lobby, Asuka took a glance around. “Where’d Yamura go?” Asuka asked. Kousuke shrugged, “Why do you care?” Asuka replied, “It’s really not that I ‘care.’ I was just wondering where she went, is all.” “I would guess that she went to explore the building, as we currently are,” Kousuke responded, “If you care to continue, the restaurant is just over this way.” He pointed to a pair of large double doors near the ottoman she had fallen asleep on. Asuka followed after him, past the set of doors. Sure enough, there was a restaurant on the other side. Tables and booths were scattered, and a large swinging door was near the side of the room, which likely lead to the kitchen. She focused on the people that were in the room. A girl with long blonde hair was sitting on top of a table, while a boy with black hair was crawling around on his hands and knees. ...Do I want to know? Asuka stepped closer to the pair, moving cautiously so that she wouldn’t step on the boy’s hands. The girl called out, “Any luck?” The boy replied, “No, but I will find it, or my name isn’t Minoru Fujita!” The girl suddenly looked over at Asuka, and clasped her hands together, “Oh, hi! You’re the girl who passed out!” Please tell me that I won’t always be known as that. She smiled weakly, “Uh, yeah. Asuka Ishikawa, the-” “Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist!” The girl exclaimed, “I’ve heard all about you.” Asuka blinked, “You… have?” She examined the girl carefully. Her hair went down to her waist, save for the tight braid that fell against her chest. She wore a brown leather jacket over top of a plain white dress, and had brown boots that didn’t quite grace her knees. “I learned about all the new Hope’s Peak students! Name’s Takara Nakagawa, and I’m known as the Super High-School Level Bear Thrower.” “I'm sorry, what?” Asuka responded. What's with these people and all their weird talents? “Oh lord,” Kousuke grumbled. She raised her eyebrows, “Have you really never heard of me? And I was so certain that I’d find a person here who truly appreciated what I do…” Asuka asked tentatively, “What… do you do?” “Well, it’s pretty self explanatory, right? I pick up the bear, spin around to get a good feel, and then release and hope to reach the greatest possible distance, you know?” No, I do not. Kousuke took a long breath, “This isn’t the time to fool around, Uchiyama-san. None of us have figured out yet what we’re doing here.” “What-” The girl pouted, “Aw, don’t spoil my fun, Kotara-kun! I almost had her, really.” ‘What are you talking about?!” Asuka snapped. “The gig is up, I suppose,” she giggled, “Natsumi Uchiyama. I’m actually the Super High-School Level Liar! Really lovely to meet you.” Asuka glanced over at Kousuke, “Uh. How did she get accepted into Hope’s Peak?” He sighed, “I wish that I could tell you.” Natsumi said, “Well, I can tell you! But some other time. It’s a long story, I’ll have you know.” “Really?” “Nope!” Natsumi beamed, “Got you again!” ...Okay. Instead of continuing to engage with her, Asuka glanced down at the boy who was still crawling around on the floor. “Hey, you. Minoru Fujita, right?” Asuka asked. Minoru got carefully to his feet, “That's me! You might know me as the Super High-School Level Finder.” “A… what? Is that a talent?” Minoru didn't seem bothered by the comment, “I specialize in finding things. It doesn't sound impressive, but it's a very useful talent.” Kousuke threw in, “Apparently, he can find anything from material objects to missing people.” Asuka took a moment to carefully examine him. Minoru's black hair framed his face, almost long enough to be considered feminine. He had on a dark jacket, over a nice white shirt, and a tie, as well as dark pants and shoes. Suddenly, Minoru’s eyes widened, and he reached down on the ground. “Is this yours?” Minoru said, handing a glittery gel pen to Natsumi. Natsumi clasped her hands together, “You found it!” “Of course I did,” Minoru smiled. He reached into his pocket, and produced a pair of glasses. He put them on, and turned to look at Kousuke, “Oh, good to see you again.” Kousuke gave him a small wave, “You as well. Ishikawa-san, we should-” “Keep going, I know,” she muttered, “Later, you two.” Minoru and Natsumi smiled at her. She nodded sharply, then spun around and headed out of the restaurant, Kousuke close on her heels. The lobby was dead quiet. Asuka’s heels echoed loudly as they hit the floor, and it felt unnaturally cold. “How many other people do we have to meet?” she asked. Kousuke replied, “There are sixteen of us, counting both you and I.” That doesn't answer my question! Do I look like I can do math? Continuing on like there was no problem, Kousuke said, “We should examine the lounge next.” “We have a lounge?” Asuka replied. He pointed to a large glass door on the other side of the lobby, “Someone is probably still in there.” As they crossed the lobby, Asuka muttered to herself, “I don’t know how the hell I’m going to remember where everything is.” Kousuke replied steadily, “Just check your map.” “My… what?” Asuka stopped just outside the door and looked over at him. “Oh, sorry. I assumed that you already knew,” Kousuke replied, putting his hand in his pocket. He produced what appeared to be a cellphone, “This is an E-Handbook, or at that's what it said when I turned it on. Everyone outside had one, so you probably do too.” Asuka fumbled in the pockets of her vest. She felt something heavy, and produced it. It was identical to the thing Kousuke was holding. She clicked the button on the top, and the machine lit up. Asuka Ishikawa - Official Student Identification Notebook Asuka rolled her eyes. Sounds like something a private school would fucking have. A screen with text came up, and Asuka scrolled through it. Welcome to your Student Identification Notebook, otherwise known as your E-Handbook! It will be essential to life here. You can find an interactive map of the hotel, as well as the list of rules that all students will be expected to follow. There is also a list of options that you can use to customize your handbook in order to optimize your experience. Asuka said, “Huh, okay. I guess that’ll be useful. Thanks.” “Mm. Anyways, we were on our way to the lounge,” he reminded. Asuka scowled, “Okay, dad. I get it.” The two made their way up to the door, and Asuka threw it open. It nearly hit Kousuke in the face, and she resisted the urge to chuckle. Inside, right near the entrance, a boy with messy black hair was pacing back at forth, with his arms folded tight. She’d seen happier people at funerals. Asuka looked around the room, examining it quickly. It was spacious, with tables and furniture scattered throughout. A girl was sitting in a corner, scrolling through her E-Handbook. Cautiously, Asuka approached the boy. He immediately turned to her, undisguisable annoyance in his eyes, “Oh, you’re here, huh?” “E-Excuse me?” Asuka responded. He glanced away, “Can’t stay awake for more than a couple minutes, looks like a skipper who lives for getting high… Anything else of note, or did I hit all the marks?” Prick! The boy said, “My name is Itsuki Yamasaki. I’m the Super High-School Level Hiker. Not that you’ll remember that.” Asuka looked him up and down. Itsuki was pale and freckled, and had a pair of wiry glasses. He wore a white and black plaid shirt and dark pants, as well as boots with a slight heel. Truthfully, he didn’t look anything like a hiker should, but it was also on the normal end of the talent spectrum. Trying to deflect the topic away from herself, Asuka pointed to Kousuke, “Have the two of you met yet?” Kousuke glanced down at his clipboard, “Unfortunately. I could go on for… some time about how inadequate Yamasaki-kun’s outfit is, but I could reasonably do that for everyone here, and I’d rather not continue to waste my time on him.” Itsuki scoffed, “You could do well to listen to your own advice. You’ll overheat in that coat of yours.” “Which one of us is the emergency planner?” Kousuke replied testily. Itsuki opened his mouth, ready, to strike back, when a voice stopped him, “Ey, Yamasaki-kun! Why don't you shut up and leave these guys alone?” Asuka looked around, to see that the girl in the corner had finally spoken up. There was a gleam of frustration in her eyes, and her lips were pressed together. Itsuki grumbled something incomprehensible, the scowl on his face tightening. Asuka rolled her eyes and made her way over the the girl. She had put her handbook down, and was examining both her and Kousuke. “Thank you,” Asuka said to the girl, “I don’t know how much longer I could’ve put up with that bullshit.” The girl waved her hand, “Nah, don’t worry about it. He hasn’t said a nice thing to anyone so far.” “I'm Yumiko Tsutaya,” she said, “What’s up?” Yumiko had ashen blonde hair that was tied back in a bun, and was wearing a white beanie. She had on overalls, and a shirt covered in paint splotches underneath. Asuka said, “Asuka Ishikawa, the tattoo artist.” Yumiko nodded, “Makes sense. Yours are pretty sick. I've always wanted to get a tattoo, but I have no pain tolerance. I'm known as the Super High-School Level Carpenter." Asuka replied, “Oh, that’s… interesting?” “I made most of the desks that Hope’s Peak uses,” Yumiko said, a trace of smugness in her voice, “So I guess they figured they kinda had to bring me on board.” “A-Ah.” “I know, I know, not that interesting,” Yumiko said, “Even I can admit that. Still, it feels pretty good. It was good to meet you… and to see you again, Kotara-kun.” Kousuke replied, “You as well. I think that we should be going, though. There are still a few people left, and I think we’d both like to get through it soon.” Yumiko nodded, “I get you. See you around!” She waved as Asuka and Kousuke left. Itsuki did not. Once they were out of the lounge, Asuka produced her handbook, and tapped on the Map icon. She scrolled around through it, and said, “There’s a couple places we haven’t been yet. There’s the kitchen, a storeroom, and-” “Outside,” Kousuke finished, “Let’s go to the storeroom first, since it’s right here.” Asuka nodded, and shoved her handbook back in her pocket. The two walked up to a desk that was sitting untouched on the side of the room. Kousuke walked around it, while Asuka leapt over it with ease. There was a large wooden door behind the desk. Asuka said, “Do you think this is staff restricted?” Kousuke laughed quietly, “What staff?” I'll give him that one. The door opened with surprising ease. Asuka stepped inside the storeroom, and shivered. The air conditioning inside was stronger. Dim lightbulbs hung from thin wires. They lit up rows upon rows of shelves, each of which was stuffed to the brim with all sorts of supplies. That's… a lot of shit. Asuka glanced around, then froze. A girl was perched on a crate, head turned away, swinging her legs idly. “Hi,” Asuka said. The girl waved at the two of them, looking them over a few times, before standing up and approaching the pair, "Ah, hello. It's a pleasure." She had silky brown hair tied back in a sleek ponytail, and dark tanned skin. She was wearing a brown jacket, tight jeans, and tall black boots that nearly reached her knees. A silver watch was clamped on her wrist. Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Who are you?” “Kazue Kanagaki,” she said, dipping her head, “You’re Ishikawa, right? I've heard about you.” Was I the only one who didn't stalk my classmates prior to meeting them? Kousuke added, “Kanagaki-san is the Super High-School Level Sharpshooter. And damn good at what she does.” Kazue smiled nervously, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, "There's no need to flatter me. But thank you. I trained overseas with a mercenary group for some time... but I came back to attend Hope's Peak." "Huh. Sounds dangerous," Asuka remarked. Kazue looked away, "It was." Alright. I guess that conversation isn't going anywhere. “Do you have any idea what this place is?” Asuka asked. Kazue crossed her arms, “Not a clue. I've done a bit of exploring, but I haven't come to any conclusions, yet." While that was reasonable, Asuka couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit disheartened upon hearing that. Kousuke broke in, “I think we have to move on. Thanks for talking to us, Kanagaki-san.” Kazue nodded, “Of course. It was nice to meet you." With that, she drifted back towards the crate she'd been sitting on before, silently looking away. With that apparently settled, Asuka glanced at Kousuke, did a cursory sweep of the room in case there was anyone else hiding, then made her way out of the storage area. “Is it just what’s outside, now?” Asuka asked Kousuke, as she looked around the lobby once more. Besides what lay beyond the large translucent glass doors, they’d been everywhere. Kousuke nodded, “Yes, exactly. I’ll let you take the lead. There isn’t anything exciting besides the hundred foot drop to certain death. Please don’t walk too close to the edge." Asuka rolled her eyes, “You have no faith in me.” Kousuke pushed up his glasses, “It’s a mere precaution. Go, hurry along.” Asuka shrugged to herself, then made her way over to the doors. They were heavier than they looked, and made an unfortunately loud noise when they closed. She glanced up, sunlight hitting her face, and squinted. Her gaze traveled down towards the vibrant green grass, then up again to the blue skies. “Where the hell are we?” She murmured to herself. “Good question...” Asuka jumped, and looked around. Standing just behind her was a short girl with a long ponytail that was tied up with a ribbon. She was wearing a light blue sundress, sandals, and her hair was a pretty auburn colour. The girl gasped, “Sorry! D-Did... scare you? Didn't want that...” Asuka shrugged, “It’s chill. I don’t think we’ve met yet- I’m Asuka Ishikawa.” “Nice to... meet,” she flinched and stared at her feet, "...I-I'm Ayano Chiba." I guess she’s nervous. “All good. I’m the tattoo artist,” Asuka said. She quickly added, “What’s your talent?” Ayano said, “The… the Super High-School Level Surfer. It's... p-pleasure to meet you!” Asuka blinked. Ayano didn’t look much like a surfer, with her pale skin, tiny frame, and the sundress. Ayano quickly looked down, “Sorry...” “For what?” Asuka asked. Instead of responding, the girl ran off, disappearing into the hotel. ...Please tell me there’s somebody at least vaguely normal here. A voice from behind her said, “''Tu me dégoutes''.” Asuka turned around, and locked eyes with a sandy haired boy, “Excuse me?” The boy frowned, “ Tu me- Wait, do you not speak French?” “Why would I?” Asuka asked, crossing her arms. “No reason,” replied the boy, “I forgot that not everyone is as educated in the language world as I.” Good grief. “My name is Hachirou Ikeda. I am the Super High-School Level Linguist, and it is ein Vergnügen to meet you.” Asuka nodded, “Cool, I’m-” Hachirou held up a hand, “I heard you the first time, right before you terrorized that poor little girl.” “I didn’t do anything!” Asuka cried, “It’s not my fault she just ran off!” Hachirou rolled his eyes, “That’s what they all say.” Asuka sighed. I shouldn't have taken the scholarship. I should have turned it down and stayed home. She took a moment to look over Hachirou. It was clear that his family had money, from his suit and tie, to his dress pants and expensive looking shoes. He wore a delicate pair of silver glasses as well. Hachirou looked at his watch, “Well, I've spent enough time here. Perhaps I will see you again, Ishikawa. Adios.” Asuka didn't bother to wave to him, as she began walking down the hill. There were still two students at the bottom, apparently deep in conversation. As she made her way down, she heard footsteps behind her, and soon, Kousuke had caught up with her. Asuka looked at him, waiting for him to catch his breath. Kousuke quickly gulped in more air, then said, “Chiba-san has won championships all over the world, and is a surprisingly well known face.” Asuka nodded, then said, “What about, uh, the other one? The tall one.” “Ikeda-kun?” Kousuke asked. When Asuka nodded in confirmation, he said, “He’s… well informed, I’ll give him that. Mostly, he studies language, but he works in translation globally.” Asuka made a small noise to show that she’d heard. They were getting close to the last two people, who very at the very bottom of the hill for some reason. As they got closer, Asuka realized that they were in the midst of an argument. A curly haired boy shouted, “I could run there and back in thirty seconds!” “There I could believe, but back? There’s no way that’s possible!” replied a shorter boy. “Watch me!” Before Asuka could say anything, the curly haired boy took off. She looked over her shoulder to see if she could spot him, but he had already vanished from sight. In the next few seconds, he was back, panting only the slightest bit. “A new… record. Only twenty-nine… and a half seconds.” Asuka couldn’t help herself and clapped. The two boys looked over at her in surprise, and she shoved her hands into her pockets. “Uh, hi,” Asuka said, “Who’re you two?” The curly haired boy grinned, “Sup! I’m Hiroki Ayugai! I’m the Super High-School Sprinter!” Hiroki was stick-thin, wearing athletic shorts and a tank top jersey. He had dark curly hair and freckles across his face. “Ayugai-kun is considered one of the fastest people in Japan. He’s competed in races all over, and plans on travelling to America some day,” Kousuke said, “Apparently, he rivals some western adult athletes.” How is he not dead from running like that? Asuka looked over at the short boy. He seemed distracted, and Asuka said, “Hey, what about you?” He jumped, “Oh, I’m sorry! My name is Shun Asari, and I am the Super High-School Level Lip Reader.” Shun had short black hair, and wore a light blue hoodie, and a pair of dark jeans. He seemed to be hunched in on himself, trying to appear even smaller. ...Lip reader? As if he could read her thoughts, Kousuke added, “He works with the deaf and the elderly, and is a communication specialist.” Huh, that’s actually neat. Shun asked, “U-Um, hey, do either of you know what we’re all doing here? I’ve asked around, but so far, the consensus is that we’re clueless.” As if to answer the question, a pole suddenly rose out of the ground next to her. There was a speaker attached to it, and what appeared to be another security camera. What? The speaker crackled, “Mic check! Testing, testing! Can you all hear me?” Asuka shivered. The voice was cold, lifeless, but almost gleeful at the same time. “All students must report to the hotel lobby as soon as possible! I repeat, all students must report to the hotel lobby as soon as possible! Upupupu!” Asuka glanced around. It suddenly felt much colder outside. Hiroki had crossed his arms, and Shun’s hands had retreated inside his hoodie. Kousuke looked like he’d seen a ghost. Asuka swallowed, “S-Should we go, then?” The other three nodded silently, and together, trekked up the hill. Asuka could feel her chest tightening, and she closed her fists tightly. Everyone else was already waiting inside, when the four of them arrived in the lobby. Asuka ended up sandwiched between Arata and Yumiko, as she joined the crowd. There was a moment of silence, then a voice broke it. It was the same voice that Asuka had heard outside on the loudspeaker. “That’s everyone! Upupupu!” Up until that point, Asuka didn’t think her day could get any weirder. From waking up here after fainting in front of Hope’s Peak, to every strange person she’d met that day, she’d been through a lot. Then a monochrome bear leaped out from behind the front desk. “W-What the fuck?” Arata screamed, leaping backwards in shock. Sweat was rolling down his now pale face. Masuyo cooed, “Aww! It’s cute!” The bear replied, “I’m not cute! I’m Monokuma, and I’m your headmaster!” ...What the fuck. “Wouldn’t you like to take a vacation?” The self professed ‘Monokuma’ continued, “Get a break from all the awful things you go through in your life? Even gifted bastards like yourselves must get tired of going to school. So… for the time being, this whole class is on vacation.” Itsuki crossed his arms, “What’s the catch?” “Oh, there’s no catch!” Monokuma said, “Except… well maybe there is a catch.” Hikari squeaked, “W-What are y-you talking about?” Monokuma went still, “It’s about how long you’re all going to be on this lovely vacation for, of course.” Why do I have a bad feeling about this? “This vacation… is forever.” For a few seconds, nobody said anything, before Asuka cried out, “You mean I have to spend the rest of my life with these people?!” The lobby broke into uproar, with everyone talking at once. After a few moments, Monokuma raised his arms, “Shut up, bastards! Honestly, you kids are so irritating." Hiroki replied, “You kidnapped sixteen people! The police will be on your trail any second!” “That’s what they all say,” Monokuma replied, “The authorities never come. But that brings me to our next topic. There is one way out of here.” Asuka swallowed. “I like to call it… Graduation!” ...Graduation? Masuyo said, “Sorry Bear-san, but I thought this was a vacation. How would we ‘graduate?’” Asuka could swear that the bear grinned, “The only way to graduate, and then escape, is to commit murder.” Did he say… murder? W...h...a...t? Asuka’s vision swam. She could feel something screaming at her from the back of her mind, and she clutched her head. When her vision cleared, the bear was laughing. “Upupupu! If you want to escape, you must get away with murdering one of your fellow classmates!” Yumiko whispered, “I don’t believe this… there’s no way he’s telling the truth, right?” Monokuma continued along, “Stab, strangle, poison, shoot, curse… Whatever appeals to you! Kill, kill, kill!” Kousuke shoved his way to the front of the crowd, “There’s no way that any of us would ever kill each other.” Monokuma replied, “Do you really think so? One of you might already be plotting the demise of your fellow students!” Everyone glanced around at each other, nerves piling up. When nobody spoke, Monokuma added, “By the by! You might want to check the rules on your E-Handbooks. They’ll be important to follow during your Life of Mutual Killing.” Asuka mindlessly reached into her pocket and produced her handbook. She flicked through the options until she got to the rules, her breathing getting faster. Rule 1: Leaving the hotel grounds without graduation is prohibited. All students must remain at the grounds at all times. Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas, like the kitchen and restaurant, are off limits during this period. Rule 3: You are free to explore the grounds at your discretion. Rule 4: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, and will be gravely punished. Rule 5: Destruction of any property, intentional or not, is prohibited. Rule 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. Rule 7: Additional regulations may be added if necessary. “What’s this about being punished?” Shun asked, trying to stop his voice from quaking. Monokuma laughed, “To put it bluntly… execution.” Ayano shuddered, “As in…?” “Execution is execution!” Monokuma cried, “I’m sure this must be very shocking to you all, but thems the rules. Now if you’re all done arguing, I’d love to get a little despair. Go on, have a murder spree!” No... Saki stepped out of the crowd, “Listen up, everyone! We can have a discussion in the restaurant tomorrow. We’re all incredibly tired, aren’t we? Let’s get some rest.” Asuka hadn’t realized how tired she was until then. Her bones ached, presumably from following Kousuke around all day. She looked around, and pretty much everyone was nodding. “There’s no need to worry about what that… thing said,” Saki added, “It’s all going to be fine!” Monokuma giggled, then hopped behind the desk, and a loudspeaker crackled overhead. “A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…” Like hell my worries will be eased when you’re around. The sixteen students made their way through the lobby. They split in the centre, half the students going up one staircase, while the other eight took the second. Around her, Asuka could feel tension in the air, and the icy sensation of eyes locked onto the back of her neck. She shuffled up faster, and nearly sprinted down the hallway to her room. Asuka arrived at her room and slipped inside, then slammed shut the door behind her. After a moment, she locked it too. She sat down on her bed, kicked off her boots, and rubbed her eyes. After all the weird shit she’d been through that day, all she really wanted was to go to sleep. She shoved her handbook back into her pocket, and lay down. That’s when something struck her. Her Hope’s Peak Academy acceptance letter was gone. 16 STUDENTS REMAIN. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Choose Your Own Adventure Category:Fangan Ronpa